


［锤基］left

by hmbird_phd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmbird_phd/pseuds/hmbird_phd
Summary: bdsm主题全十一章＋番外 HE祝食用愉快





	［锤基］left

chapter 0.

   
loki从一阵眩晕中逐渐苏醒，发现自己被固定在墙上，四肢伸展，形成一个“x”。屋内没有开灯，街上的霓虹灯漫溢进来，让整个房间遍布着橙色、红色与暗影。  
这一定是自己的一个梦，loki想到。一天前他还在与同事计划着下一次打网球的时间，他还在灯光充足的超市里为自己的新公寓添置口粮，他甚至还记得超市门口的宣传彩页上字母的颜色。。。但是那之后的记忆，却逐渐模糊。  
“醒来了吗？”一声轻柔友好的问询从房间门口传来。一个体格健壮的男人走进来，手里还拿着一些loki没看清的玩意儿，看起来很软，可以随意扭曲。  
男人看向loki，眼神异常的平静，但却令人不安。  
“你……为什么绑架我？我在哪里？”Loki的声音因为缺水而有些嘶哑，被陌生人束缚的恐惧在心头盘绕，使得他的问句缺少了质询的力量，倒显得有些心虚。  
眼前的金发男子实在不像一个会将人从超市停车场迷晕拐送到房间里五花大绑的人。此刻，他脸上正浮现灿烂的笑意。  
“Loki，你什么都不记得了。”  
 

 

 

 

chapter 1.

 

一年半之前。  
   
Asgard大学优秀的防守线卫Thor刚刚打完一场比赛，和其他选手一起简单庆祝之后，走进了更衣室。  
刚刚的比赛无疑打的非常艰难，对方开局便攻势逼人，自家的跑锋全局状态又是相当不稳，能赢已很不容易了……带着对比赛的种种回味，Thor忘记了自己已经储物柜前站了十分钟之久。  
“叮——”手机的震动，将Thor从自己的脑内赛事重播中揪了回来。是一条短信，发信人未知，短信内容也只有几个字：  
   
“你被我选中了。”  
   
然后便是来自头部的一阵剧痛。Thor倒下后，仿佛看见一个黑发西服男子，正整理着自己手套上的金属扣。  
   
一片漆黑。  
   
“醒来了吗？”一声温文尔雅的问句，伴随着不那么温文尔雅的冷水，一同浇醒了被绑在椅子上的Thor。  
   
眼前的男子正是那个自己昏迷前看到的人。只不过，少了黑色的西装与手套，现在他只穿着一件黑色衬衣，袖子卷到小臂中间，脸上带着玩味的笑。  
Thor可顾不上观察他的笑有几层含义。他迅速扫视了房间，确定房间内只有他二人，而他被反手绑在凳子上后，Thor一边用力挣脱着手腕上的绳索，一边对黑发男子怒目而视：“你是谁？你想干什么？！”  
也许是橄榄球队员的身体素质太过强健，椅子被他摇掉了一颗螺丝。再挣脱几分钟，估计这把椅子只会散架了。  
黑发男子无奈地又在thor的头上一记钝击。  
   
黄昏时分，Thor逐渐又恢复了神智，发现自己被绑在一张巨大的铁架上，而铁架则紧紧被固定在一面墙上。自己的双手双脚全被镣铐固定，并且腰部与颈部也被一掌宽的皮带牵引在铁架上。腰倒是好说，但是颈部的束缚，让Thor连通畅的呼吸都做不到，异常难受。  
   
对面的男人站在窗边，正在整理一些好像是工具的东西，那些工具发出锵锵的声音，在Thor听来很是刺耳。黑发男人仿佛还没发现自己醒了，悠闲地整理工具的同时，嘴里还在哼着小调。  
   
上次自己只不过是摇了椅子，就被直接打晕，这次如果说点过分的话，是不是有杀身之祸？Thor开始分析现在的局势。黑发男子并不像一个杀人犯，但也好不到哪里去，说不定是个有艺术追求的虐待狂……正想着，黑发男子拿起了一把匕首，头猛地转过来，正对上Thor那双被灯光映红的眸子。  
   
即使健壮如Thor，在被绑到快窒息时看到一双蛇眼，也是会惊出冷汗的。那个男子的瞳孔虽不像蛇般尖利，但幽幽的绿色，搭配一种蛇对猎物才有的渴求，着实让Thor体内仅存的镇静全部蒸发。  
   
“先生，什么事都好说、拜托不要杀我，我什么事都可以做的——”Thor把过脑子的没过脑子的电视里看的求生语录一股脑搬了出来，希望自己不要这么快就在房间内流血牺牲。  
   
黑发男子用拇指刮蹭着刀尖，缓步向Thor走近，脸上除了鄙夷还有一丝丝无奈：“我是你的主人，以后叫我主人……你是我的奴隶，知道了吗？”  
   
短短几句话在Thor的脑海里炸开了锅。这就是以前porn里的BDSM吗？我已经是他的奴隶了？刚刚到底发生了什么？我他妈的是不是在做梦？  
   
胸口的一阵刺痛，让Thor意识到这不是梦，这都是真的——黑发男子用匕首在Thor胸口划了好几个字母，剧痛让Thor忍不住喊叫起来，双拳紧握。身体受到痛苦时的惯性卷缩被手铐脚镣阻止，这使胸口的痛肆无忌惮地传遍Thor的全身。  
   
“认识一下你的主人吧，我的奴隶，Thor。”黑发男子故意将Thor的名字说的很重，仿佛说出这个名字，也让这个胸口向外丝丝渗血的可怜虫受到一份耻辱。  
   
而Thor现在脑子里其实是极度混乱的。愤怒与恐惧交织在一起，让他一时不知如何反应。如果没有全身的束缚，他大可以将这个此刻用手帕清理匕首的变态直接打死，但自己的脖子被紧紧固定，自己甚至不能低头看看胸口到底被刻了什么东西。  
   
而那个男人，在划伤他之后，竟然就这样走出了房间。  
   
Thor在这里的第一天夜晚无疑是黑暗的。愤怒褪去后，恐惧夹杂着胸口时不时传来的刺痛占据了他的大脑。而随着后半夜的到来，腿逐渐开始酸麻，腰和背也像过电一样难受。Thor被绑在这里越久，思维便越开始模糊，以至于第二天早上黑发男子推门进来，Thor第一个念头就是求他放自己下来。  
   
但残存的意志力还是让他没说出口。  
   
黑发男子今天换上了一身白色的衬衣，显得有几分优雅……不知为何，看到对方干净清爽又从容的样子，仿佛消除了昨晚那双蛇眼对自己的震慑力，Thor又生出了几分力气，开始摇晃起铁架，要求对面的男子放他走。  
   
对方拿了一桶果汁，将果汁固定在铁架上，从桶底部钻了一个洞，将一根橡胶软管伸进桶内，并用胶皮塞子固定。等黑发男子将铁三角架拉到Thor面前时，Thor已经预感到未来的不幸了。  
   
“从现在开始，十分钟内，你要把这桶果汁喝完，”黑发男子一边说一边把橡胶管另一头与一个密闭的呼吸罩联通，再将橡胶管的头部从呼吸罩内部拉出，方便放置入口中，“如果你愿意叫我主人，我可以考虑减半。”  
   
那桶饮料少说有十升，即使是水，一口气喝下去也有可能中毒身亡。  
Thor的求生欲和自尊心发生了巨大的冲突，最终自尊心妥协了。因为求生欲告诉他,"我们一有机会就打死这家伙，然后逃走。"  
   
眼前这个人有可能是个披着人皮的恶魔，在刚刚Thor服软后直接将呼吸罩罩在了Thor的脸上，然后欣赏Thor一边呛水一边喝饮料的狼狈模样。Thor在被果汁淹得奄奄一息时，唯一想法就是把眼前这个笑得很无辜的恶魔一起拽下地狱。  
   
然而下地狱的计划被人为中止了。黑发男子拿下了Thor的呼吸罩，任由Thor在被绑缚的铁架上又咳又喘。  
   
“记住你刚刚称呼我的词，Thor。”男子又离开了。留下Thor和他麻木酸胀的腿和腰。  
   
第二天比第一天难熬多了。因为Thor很快意识到男子为什么要给他喝那么多饮料。下身一阵阵的胀痛不断敲打着Thor的道德底线——难道他要在这个变态这里绑在墙上小解？这之后呢？他做人的尊严是不是也会逐渐丧失？虽然很不是时候，但Thor脑内飞快地回忆着自己对BDSM的印象，全身赤裸着被性侵、被当作狗使唤、甚至被逼着吃下主人的排泄物……一阵反胃过后，接着一阵子破罐破摔的心理过后，Thor反而在愤怒与恐慌中找到了难得的平静。  
   
“主人！”他朝着门外嘶吼，内心迫切希望可以与这个男人正面对决。  
   
房门反弹了一些Thor的声音，除此之外，房间内悄无声息。  
   
“主人！”Thor再次朝门口吼道。  
   
黑发男子不知何时已经站在门口了，表情有些不可置信，但旋即恢复为他那张彬彬有礼的笑脸。  
   
“什么事啊？”听得出这两声主人还是很受用的，“主人”的接收方心情不错。  
   
“主人，”Thor调动起自己全部的预判脑细胞与勇气说道，“和我……做爱吧。”

 

 

chapter 2.

 

主动对一个虐待自己的人说出“和我做爱”对Thor来说也是个不小的考验。但既然他现在已经被绑在墙上一天多了，难度也自然降低一些。  
   
之所以要对一个Thor恨不得直接用拳头打死的恶魔说出这种低声下气的请求，是经过一系列考虑的。眼前的这个人知道他的电话，知道他的姓名，也就是说，这个人很有可能就在自己的大学里观察着自己；这个人将自己从球队更衣室里打晕带出可以畅通无阻，说明这是提前计划好的流程；这个人很压抑，有中度强迫症，喜欢反复整理自己的袖口、喜欢把衬衣纽扣最上面一颗紧紧扣住……这说明什么呢？  
   
Thor真后悔大一选修的社会心理学都被自己拿来练了球，这会儿唯一能用的BDSM知识还来自和宿舍对门同学一起看的动作电影。回忆中的SM场景总是有一些穿戴橡胶紧身衣的女人，用渴求的眼神跪在地上，听凭主人的发落。  
   
Thor突然意识到了什么。  
如果从支配与虐待中可以获得快乐的话，为什么不选择女人呢？比起他，女性的体格明显弱小了几个等级，风险自然也小了很多。  
也许这个绿色眼睛的恶魔更钟意他。Thor想起他收到的那条短信。如果这会儿假装喜欢虐待狂可以从这里脱身，Thor自然要急着抓住这种表达的机会——他的全身的僵硬已经到达极限。  
   
Thor的眼神中不乏祈求的卑微，这在黑发男子眼里却是碍眼至极。刚刚嘴边的从容顷刻间荡然无存。“这儿只有我规定干什么，“说话间他将旁边桌面上的一杯液体浇在Thor的胸前，Thor顿时觉得胸口像炸开了一样难受，昨天还没有完全长上的伤口被液体侵蚀，胸口就像被火燎过一般疼。  
   
黑发男子将手指插进Thor混合了血液的头发中，将Thor的头从铁架上缓缓托起。这使得Thor脖子上的皮带慢慢陷入皮肉之中，逐渐窒息。“你的小心思我很清楚，”黑发男子凑在Thor耳边说，“你是逃不了的。”  
这句话差点打破Thor脑内仅存不多的理性思维。他已经求饶了，叫主人了，甚至主动示好，但是对方似乎并没有任何同情心。求饶都被无视了，而硬来很明显更是会吃不少苦头……  
   
“求你了，放我下来，你说什么我都愿意做……我不逃走。”Thor忍住了吼叫的冲动，依旧想尝试和解。  
   
对方的眉头稍稍松动，好像被他说服了，沉吟片刻，转头走出了房间。不到一刻钟便面带悦色提着一个工具箱踏步进来，在Thor正对面的高背椅上坐下，十指交叉，眼神里满是跃跃欲试的期待。  
   
“我的奴隶，告诉我你的名字。”黑发男子向椅背上靠了靠，好像正在玩一款新发售的游戏。  
   
Thor对于眼前的情况只有尽量配合。  
   
“我叫Thor Odinson。”Thor 尽可能用一种低微但不卑劣的语气维护着自己的尊严底线。  
   
”要叫我主人……你这个蠢货……“对方用一种低沉却愠怒的声音说道，紧接着Thor腹部被一个橡胶实心球砸到，又一阵钝痛传遍全身。  
   
“对不起，主人。”Thor唯一的求生欲望还在苦苦支撑。  
   
“下次再叫不对，可不是橡胶球哦，”球的主人把橡胶球拿在手里紧紧篡住，突然站起身，拿着短刀向Thor走来，径直解开了Thor身上所有束缚。Thor只感到双腿僵硬的根本没有办法支撑自己的身体，身体一前倾已经跪在冰凉的地板上了。  
   
主人坏心地给Thor的脖子上系上了电击项圈。“乖奴隶，不说话就不会被电的。”主人说罢还摇了摇手中的控制器，“当然，反抗也是行不通的。”  
   
Thor其实并没有想到，刚从铁架上下来，就又进入被电击的处境。自己的伤口还完全没有处理，后脑的一部分血与头发凝成的伤疤，只要一移动还会向外渗血，胸前更是一片狼藉，自己已经饿了两天，这会儿更是被下体传来的胀痛搞得烦躁异常——更不要说Thor随时会被脑回路异于常人的主人用莫须有的理由电击。  
   
“主人，在下听凭您的调遣。”Thor惯性地低下头，自己也很排斥自己这种精神逐渐下跪的状态。  
   
主人似乎知道这只金发的野兽只是屏住呼吸来隐藏自己自己的杀意，抬起自己的脚，重重踩在了Thor金发中的伤疤上。即使很想隐忍求生，Thor也只是个20出头的大学生，他的理性是有极限的。在主人直接用脚踩在他头上时，Thor的求生欲显然再也无法阻止他心中复仇的怒火了。Thor直接从地上一跃而起，扑倒了主人的椅子，将这个邪恶的男人第一次压在自己的身下。  
看着这双绿色的瞳孔，Thor现在只想将这个男人打到血肉模糊。  
高背椅保护了黑发男人的头部，让他没被这股强大的冲击力撞伤。他明显也没有因为此刻被Thor压在身下而惊慌，手中轻轻一握，Thor就被来自颈部的电流电得在旁边浑身发抖。  
   
等Thor稍微能从地上爬起来，主人又已经在椅子上坐定了，不仅如此，还用脚趾撩拨着Thor后脑染了血的金发。“你要是听话，我可以为你处理伤口。”主人的语气中并没有对刚刚发生一切的责怪，反倒是有一丝对Thor的关心，“我可非常不想让你受伤。”  
   
Thor的头顶还压着主人的脚。不想让我受伤……Thor在心里笑了起来，真是施虐狂的说辞。突然，胸口的伤疤映入眼帘。原来昨天这个变态在自己身上刻了几个字母。“……Loki？”Thor很耿直的发问，又忘了上次没加尊称时受到的惩罚。名字的主人倒没有像上次一样发火，“这是你的标记。”  
   
Loki这个名字让Thor明白了：对方是一个把名字刻在人胸前的疯子。对待疯子，是不能讲理的。Thor看向了Loki手中的遥控器，只要抢到这个东西，自己便可以逃出升天了。  
可是Loki没有给他任何机会，甚至连思考的机会都没有。“你有五分钟来取悦我，Thor，”Loki摇了摇遥控器，“计时开始。”  
比起想象胖揍那张时时刻刻不在微笑的脸，现在的Thor陷入了一种预知死亡的恐惧中。刚刚电击产生的窒息感还历历在目，Thor完全不想再拥有一次被电击到昏迷的经历，而Loki现在看上去已经快要因为他原地不动而再次摁下按键了。“我做、我做，不要按键……主人。”Thor说出主人二字，腹部就隐隐作痛。  
   
可能是Loki也看出Thor对于要怎么做毫无头绪，主动伸脚向他示好。Thor稍作犹豫，还是吻了下去。Thor向前靠近，用自己的嘴唇扫过Loki的脚踝，然后逐渐转向小腿内侧，直到Thor发现修身的西裤不可能再往上走了。Thor抬头看了看Loki，他好像并不怎么抵触刚刚的轻吻，脸上似乎有浅浅一层情欲的颜色。“你的时间快要到了，”Loki的提醒让Thor从对对方的观察中回过神来，继而意识到自己并没有完成任务，虽然现在的气氛已经变得没有之前冰冷了。  
想要不被电，必须要有舍身成仁的觉悟。Thor以一种“我不下地狱谁下地狱”的豁达，倾身向前，直接跪在Loki的双腿之间，抬眼看看，Loki并没有明显反对的意思。尽量控制着自己发抖的双手，Thor缓缓解开Loki的拉链，一面在内心里克制自己对同性的生殖器即将入嘴的反感，一面用余光盯着Loki搭在扶手上握着遥控器的手。  
这时，Loki却温柔地用手揉了揉Thor的头发，不过即刻自己也察觉到了不妥，手又迅速收了回去。  
Thor缓缓含住Loki柔软的分身，开始用嘴反复吞吐起来，因为从来没对男人做过这种事，而且脖子还随时有可能被电击，Thor的嘴相当小心，生怕牙齿一个剐蹭，对方又把自己电的死去活来。随着时间的增长，Loki的呼吸急促起来，身体也明显无法再继续平稳坐定，甚至闭上了眼睛。  
房间的空气中有了些情色的响动，Thor用舌头舔舐着Loki阴茎的每一处柔软的地方，感受Loki的分身逐渐在自己嘴里膨胀起来。变态也会像正常人一样勃起，Thor心中暗想。Loki的手逐渐抓紧了扶手，遥控器也被握在扶手上，Thor几乎没什么办法一瞬间扳开夺走。  
这时的Loki正沉浸在自己制造的美景之中。一个全身散发荷尔蒙的金发帅哥现在正满身伤疤地跪在他面前，把他的阴茎放在嘴里吞吐，还有什么比这个更美好呢？为了成功绑架这只金发的猎物，他已经准备了好几个月，但是能看到Thor的头发混杂着血块被自己踩在脚下碾压，这些准备都是值得的。  
   
Loki此刻却忽然想到了自己的父亲。那个发现了自己性向后烧掉自己所有东西的父亲，那个说着“孩子，我在拯救你”的父亲，那个强迫自己去了精神病院的父亲……一想到这些，下身传来的快感顿时消去不少，取而代之的是一股施虐的冲动。Loki揪住Thor的项圈，将对方踹翻在地。  
   
眼看着遥控器离自己又远了一截，被莫名其妙踹倒的Thor自然也是大为光火，为什么这家伙享受到一半都能突然抽身？还等不及Thor开口大骂，Loki又按了遥控器的按钮，“你控制不了我，Thor，”Loki留下这句话便任由Thor在地上被电到昏厥。  
   
**********  
   
房间内的Thor还在一声声呼唤着他。“Loki，你这个废物，混蛋，回来和我单挑！”“Loki，我真想用绳子把你挂在我家门前！”“Loki，你这个只敢藏在门后的废物，给我进来！”  
看来Thor已经逐渐放弃了隐忍求生的打算。  
Loki其实是多么热烈地迷恋着Thor的全部啊，他的每一场比赛，他所有选修的课程，Loki全部都在。作为和Thor同年级的学生，Loki用自己全部的能力和Thor呆在同一个空间里。  
但是Thor对Loki却没有任何印象。他有自己的社交圈子，有一个又一个女友，有精彩的球赛。。。他看不到缺席的心理学课堂上，有个黑发碧眼的学生正在时不时抬眼看他是否出席。  
直到有一次在学校的餐厅里，Loki听到背后橄榄球队的聊天。“真的，他们说我们学校的基友会已经正式选出你当新一年的恋爱先生了，恭喜了兄弟。”“你真是说了今天最恶心的一句话，闭嘴吧。”Thor的笑声在Loki背后响起。  
“……”Loki把剩下午饭扔进了垃圾桶。  
 

 

 

chapter 3.

 

Thor再次醒来，只觉得眼前一片漆黑，嘴里也被放置了口球，无法发声。Thor动了动自己的四肢，发现自己被固定在一张床上，至于其他一切，都在黑暗的未知当中。  
门开了，Loki应该是进来了，虽然他的步伐很轻，Thor还是听到Loki一步步走近床边的声音。不过这次他并没有像之前一样发一个简短的命令，然后等待Thor执行。Thor能感觉到Loki从床尾慢慢爬到自己身边，托起自己的头，然后把一种有点甜味的液体顺着口球的小孔灌进自己嘴里。Thor很想反抗，但现在自己的四肢都被固定，双眼无法睁开，甚至连话都说不了，基本也只有随波逐流了。  
“Thor……”Loki难得叫他的名字，用一种听上去和平常不一样的温柔语气，“放松就可以了……不要乱动……”听起来倒是多了些催情的气氛。  
Thor感觉到自己的裤子被剪刀类的东西划开了，紧接着是自己的T恤。还不等Thor完全反应，他已经一丝不挂地躺在床上了。最奇怪的是，Thor开始觉得喉咙发热，胸口的刺痛也化为一阵阵热流，朝自己下半身汇聚。Loki一定给自己吃了催情药物。Thor只觉得心跳逐渐加速，呼吸也不受控制地加重起来。下一秒，Thor阴茎的前端突然被咬住了，刺痛的感觉不仅没有让Thor浑身热度下降，反而使他全身的温度都升高不少——想象到那个道貌岸然的绑架犯正趴在床尾，把自己硕大的前端含在嘴里，Thor不知为何觉得异常兴奋……感觉自己不知何时，已经被这个不太正常的家伙影响了。  
Loki自己也吃了很多，这会儿只觉得自己浑身的皮肤都很薄很烫，自己的脑子也已经没有之前那样镇静了……Loki的最后的一丝镇静，是阻止自己在高潮后直接打开Thor手脚上的镣铐。  
Loki的嘴要是不用来发出命令，还是很好用的，Thor感受着Loki在自己身下用舌头给自己的按摩。不知道是不是药的原因，Thor此刻并没有觉得有什么排斥的，他甚至想打开眼罩，看看Loki现在的模样，是否和自己想象的一样撩人。  
Loki很快便不能满足于只舔舐Thor的身体，他用自己颀长的手指反复把玩着Thor身下已然耸立起的硕大，一边用自己的两根手指伸到自己身后去尝试开启自己的穴口。如果Thor能看到现在的Loki，一定会被他脸上淫靡的神情深深吸引。  
因为从未和别人用过自己的后面，Loki伸进手指后，还是感觉很痛，不禁吸了口凉气。Thor被晾在床上一会儿后，急迫的心情逐渐累积。要是在平常状态下，这种时候最应该挣脱逃跑了。但现在Thor非常想起身将这个看不见的恶魔扑倒，然后大战三百回合。Thor突然用舌头顶出了口球，对那个还在窘迫扩张的人开了口：“放开我…让我好好操你。”  
出乎意料地，Loki拿下了他的眼罩。Thor第一次看到不穿衣服的Loki。即使Thor现在还在药劲上，Loki的身体也着实让他惊艳了一下——在Loki紧致修长的腿上、腰上，纹了很多盘在一起的小蛇，蛇尾互相交缠在一起，好像在做他们现在在做的事一样。  
借着药劲和窗外愈发昏暗的光线，Thor感觉自己极度渴求贯穿眼前的这个恶魔……或者说，这个恶魔从没有像现在这样性感过。  
只可惜Thor的手脚还被固定着。  
Loki眼神里好像全是对自己欲望的压制，“你想怎么做……”他破天荒开口问了Thor的想法。  
“把我的手脚解开，我不会跑的……”Thor看出Loki还是担心他会攻击自己，又追加了请求，“你可以用项圈，Loki……”Thor的嘴角开始上翘。  
这都是药效，Thor心想，我现在只想拉起Loki的腿，把他顶到床头去，他的身体看起来很……  
Loki稳住自己急促的呼吸，打开了Thor手脚上的束缚，但Thor并没有乖乖等着让Loki为自己戴上项圈，他反身起来抓住Loki的胳膊，将Loki甩在自己身下，然后含住了Loki的嘴唇。  
Loki大概是没想到这种药会让自己和Thor直接变成这样，交缠在一起，像蛇一样做爱。Thor并没有因为药而粗暴地进入Loki。不知道是不是因为自己的意识不清楚了，Loki觉得Thor进来时自己并没有预想的痛苦，反而觉得很充实。Thor的阴茎在他身体里进出时，他只觉得下身有一种疼痛和刺激混合的感觉，很让人……上瘾……  
Thor捏着Loki的腰，一下一下地往里突刺。Loki的身体里非常热，伴随着自己身上一股一股的热浪，Thor感觉自己很难再思考什么。眼前布满了一条条交媾的蛇，它们的主人现在正趴在床上，任由自己突刺……这想法让Thor非常兴奋。因为他从没想到Loki会有现在这副表情——头发凌乱，一丝不挂，像狗一样跪在自己前面。  
Thor突然明白了Loki是如何从虐待自己这件事上感到快乐的。他加快了自己进入Loki身体的频率，看着Loki因为忍不住快感而在自己身下呻吟出声，连连哈气的的狼狈样子，他也觉得性感极了……  
Thor拉起Loki的一条腿，让自己的分身完全进入Loki体内。这个姿势不仅可以更深地进入Loki的身体，还可以看他一条腿腾空，上半身被迫撑起来的样子，真是一举两得。  
Loki显然对于Thor的尺寸不能完全接受，完全进去后，他感到自己已经不能再随便移动了，后面传来的一阵阵钝痛，混杂着Thor的分身刮过他内壁时的刺激，让他现在很想射在床单上。  
Thor观察到了Loki的蓄势待发。实际上从半个小时前开始Loki就已经和之前判若两人了，不过，做了这么久，Loki始终没有和Thor有任何眼神接触，即使两个人已经相连这么久了。  
Thor把Loki翻过来面对着自己。Loki脸上虽然有情欲的颜色，但眼神还是那么冰冷。Thor故意将自己硕大的那根完全抽出来，然后从Loki下身捅回去，看看他眼神会不会有任何变化。  
即使双腿已经被折叠到自己身体两侧了，Loki依然没怎么变化，但Thor一下下的冲击实在太过强烈，自己的那里也已经不堪重负了，Loki终于有点服软的迹象，“能不能……轻点？”  
这真不像一个之前还把脚踩在我头上的人说的话，Thor想，不过他为什么会觉得我还会听他的呢？  
Loki感觉到接下来的动作比之前只强不弱，以至于他感到后面有种半撕裂的抽痛。  
“轻点，Thor……”Loki的话被淹没在Thor对他一轮又一轮进攻中。到最后，他只觉得Thor可能射在他身体里了，但他的情况却一直没有得到缓解，只能眼巴巴看着Thor把带着精液的分身从他体内抽出来，留下因为药效还一直处于兴奋状态的他自己。  
Thor因为释放过一次，头脑逐渐开始恢复，不敢相信Loki放开自己后，居然还主动和自己做了这么久。  
如果刚开始Thor只想逃出去，那么现在Thor更想将Loki捆起来玩上几天——毕竟不是所有人都有这么诱人的身体。  
Loki知道自己现在没有办法阻止Thor对他做的任何报复行为，但既然Thor看起来并没有那么愤怒，自己也许是可以逆转刚刚失误造成的困境的。  
“Thor……你不想继续吗？”Loki的声音显出前所未有的诱惑。

 

 

chapter 4.

 

Loki这会儿没有任何谈条件的权利，Thor深知，自己已经可以百无禁忌了。“我倒是不介意继续…”Thor说着伸手去够床头一角的手铐，“要不是我已经两天没吃饭的话，继续做当然很好。”  
Loki早已察觉到对方的行动方向，但却未加任何阻止，“这里有充足的食物和水，你不需要离开。”Loki的淡然让Thor内心闪过一丝困惑，他难道感受不到我要锁住他吗？但Thor并没有怎么深想，毕竟对于他来说局势已经尽在掌握。Thor抬手将Loki的右手与床头连接，自己则长出了一口气下床去找衣服穿。Loki看了看手上的镣铐，“Thor，”他语气里没有显出害怕与慌张，“你想知道接下来会发生什么吗？”  
“接下来，”Thor找到了Loki的西服，虽然很紧但还是可以穿得进去，“大概是我先吃饱喝足，穿好衣服，然后把你送去你该去的地方。”  
“警察如果来了，你要怎么解释我赤身裸体地坐在床上呢？”Loki打趣道，显然没有把Thor的话当作威胁。  
“你不会去警察局的，”Thor找到了Loki放在厨房的啤酒和三明治，一面吃着一面走进卧室，搬来一把椅子反坐下看着床上的Loki，“我没有打算报警。”  
“那我会去哪里呢？”Loki对于自己的身份倒置没有表现出丝毫愠怒，“我的奴隶准备开始虐待我了吗？”  
“我和你不一样，Loki，”Thor吃完后抽走了椅子，又拿了几件衣服盖在Loki身上，“虽然之前我们之间有些不愉快，不过刚刚就算打平了，怎么样？”  
“打平？”Loki对这个词的反应比Thor预想的大很多，“我关了你两天两夜，”Loki脸上有了丝Thor完全没察觉到的遗憾，“你真容易说服自己。”  
Thor完全没懂Loki生气的原因是什么，“要是一天前，我可能会去找警察；但是现在……Loki，你可能只是需要一点帮助……”  
Loki的脸色开始难看起来。Thor的头脑不仅简单，还充分发扬了以德报怨的优良品质，真是令人恶心。  
Loki重组了自己的面部表情，努力表现得和刚刚一样云淡风轻，“伪善真让人头疼，”他小声对自己说。  
   
***************  
   
勉强穿上Loki西装后，Thor又在卫生间找到了一个电推子。虽然不知道这个推子是不是推过奇怪的地方，Thor还是把自己头上连着血的头发全部剃了，发现寸头意外适合自己后，还在两侧推了闪电出来。  
他可没有打算告诉别人他在被绑架加虐待两天后，和绑匪身体负距离接触了很久。为今之计，只有和Loki好好谈谈条件了。  
   
问题是，Thor抱着“和平共处”的美好愿景回到房间时，Loki已经从床上消失了。再然后，自己刚刚推好的发型又遭受了一次平底锅的攻击。  
   
****************  
   
一盆凉水让Thor从被蛇群包围的噩梦中醒了过来。抬头又看见Loki端坐在椅子上，而自己又被绑回铁架上时，Thor有那么一秒已经放弃了思考。  
“你的所有举动都在我控制之中，Thor，”Loki翘起一条腿，比两天看起来还盛气凌人许多，“毕竟，你的脑子没你身体那么发达。”  
Thor的脑子现在确实陷入了思考的风暴之中。Loki一定是精神分裂了，要不就是性幻想非常独特……  
“Loki，我能帮助你……”还没说完下一句，Thor便被脖子上的项圈电到失语，只能闭嘴听任Loki发落。  
Loki到底希望他做什么？乖乖表现？Thor回想起自己服务十分钟后被踹倒在地的悲惨回忆，感到Loki正应了古老东方的谚语，男人心，海底针……  
   
虽然听上去很奇怪，但是Loki希望得到Thor的憎恨。他并不希望Thor成为一个臣服的奴隶——实际上以Thor的性格这也不太可能，而是希望Thor因为憎恨而逐渐扭曲。Thor是很喜欢正面反抗的，也会因为求生欲而暂时屈服，但是在这三天中，Thor都没有对Loki有任何仇恨的表现——在他有机会干掉Loki的时候，他居然选择为Loki提供“帮助”。  
很明显，身体上反复无常的伤害和精神上受到的屈辱并不会让Thor仇恨一个人。  
但没有一个人可以忍受自己所爱被别人伤害，Loki想到。

 

 

chapter 5.

 

Thor逐渐感到自己前胸有丝丝冰凉，发觉是Loki在他身上涂满了白色的香草味冰激凌。Loki并没有在意融化的冰激凌染脏了自己的黑色上衣，相反，他现在情不自禁地舔舐着Thor的身体。  
Thor看了看自己的手脚——完全没有镣铐，自己脖子上也没有电击项圈，甚至连胸前的伤疤都消失了。  
“wow……”Loki已经趴在他的脚前，眼神中全是顺从和崇拜，“您想让我做什么，主人？”Loki的语气从未如此乖巧过。  
“您想让我做上次的那件事吗？”Loki见Thor没有立即发令，反而热心提起了建议。不过Thor对于上次做过什么大脑一片空白。“你如果想的话，”Thor答道，自己还在努力回忆上次是什么时候。  
“您的任何命令我都非常乐意执行，因为我是您的奴隶……”Loki径直在Thor面前脱去了自己的所有衣服，然后跪在床上，依次从容地为自己装上了腿部束缚器、眼罩、口球以及背后的手铐。  
Thor看着眼前已经动弹不得任人享用的Loki，一时间有了很多大胆的想法。不过Thor并不想弄疼Loki，虽然眼前的景象有些奇怪。“上次我到底干了什么？”Thor拿掉了Loki的口球，“我记不得了。”  
“您干了……我。”  
Thor被这句话说的浑身发热。  
   
Loki白皙紧致的双腿随着Thor的深入，逐渐盘在Thor健壮的后腰上。Loki的眼神染上情欲的桃色光芒，手指紧紧嵌入Thor支撑在他身体之上的手臂中。  
“More……”Loki向前弓起了腰肢，让Thor可以更深地进入他的身体，“I need more……”Loki将自己的不断溢出爱液的前端贴近Thor紧实的腹肌，让他们之间的汗液和精液混合在一起。  
房间里只有两人不断的喘息声和不时从Loki嘴边泻出的呻吟。  
随着Thor在Loki内壁剐蹭的频率上升，Loki的腹部逐渐因为快感而颤抖起来，脚趾逐渐卷曲，呻吟声逐渐扩散到整个房间。  
Loki屏着呼吸，身体发颤，第一次被Thor操射了。  
稍微缓了两秒，Loki用手抹掉了自己胸前的精液，撑起身体，“请允许我帮您……”Loki说着轻轻将Thor压在身下，自己则骑在Thor依然没有释放的身体上。  
Thor明显感觉到Loki收紧了自己的身体，他自己现在陷入一种微微绞痛又十分刺激的混和快感中。Loki自己抬起圆润的翘臀，一下下把Thor的阴茎送入自己的甬道深处。Loki脸上带着放松愉悦的神情，拿起Thor扶着自己腰的手，将Thor的手指含入口中不断吮吸，任口涎滴在自己身下和Thor连接的地方。  
“Loki……”Thor摁着Loki微微沁汗的大腿，将自己的欲望射在Loki湿热的内部。  
   
********************  
“你已经没有成绩了，Thor，你缺课了太多次。”教授的脸色很不好看。  
Thor则是一副木然的晃神表情。  
“Odinson先生，请你对自己的前途负责一点，”教授对于这种被训斥还跑毛的学生极为火大，“Asgard大学的学习机会是很难得的……”  
Thor站在学校走廊里，依然对眼前的一切不敢相信。  
和Loki的一切估计是自己的幻觉。Thor回想着，但只能想起Loki戴着眼罩诱惑的身体。  
Loki laufeyson此刻就坐在教授的课堂上。  
   
********************  
   
Loki被Thor压在厕所的隔板上，“你就是Loki，对吗？Loki laufeyson。”  
“你知道我的名字？”Loki不怒反笑，“我以为大名鼎鼎的Odinson先生只知道和其他没脑子的壮汉在泥地里乱爬。”  
Thor反应了两秒才意识到他是在说橄榄球的事。  
“橄榄球可是很……咳咳，言归正传，loki，你为什么绑架我？”  
Loki翻了个白眼，“被你压在这么脏的地方，我什么都想不到。”  
Thor将Loki翻了个个，两人面对面站在狭窄的厕所隔间里。“Loki，不要逼我做什么可怕的事情。”  
Loki非常不屑，“我对于任何威胁都……”话未说完，就被Thor重新扣在厕所隔板上。  
“你个疯子，这墙已经很久没洗了！”Thor用一只手捏住Loki的两个手腕，另一只手解开了彼此的皮带。“听着Thor，这种事对我没有任何……我……”Loki臀间顶上一个又烫又硬的异物，下一秒，异物就开始不断戳着自己的屁股。  
“Loki，这是你最后的倾诉机会，”Thor扶着自己的分身，“说的话，我说不定会原谅你。”  
“你这个疯子，你把我绑到厕所……”Loki突然感到后面一阵剧痛，“Thor，我什么都…”  
Thor完全没有停下的意思，用两只手抱着Loki的腹部向自己身体按压，“……不得不说，和你做爱的诱惑很大……即使你说了，我说不定也会这么做。”Loki的两只手现在只能支在脸侧，不让自己的脸再度贴上那面看起来不太干净的隔板。“看起来你也很享受和我做爱，Loki，”Thor反复用阴茎刮着Loki体内的敏感点，“说不定我们以后也可以这么做。”  
Loki却没有任何答复，看起来平静极了，Thor注意到一群小蛇从Loki后背逐渐浮现，慢慢通过Loki的腰部爬向Thor的身体，爬上Thor的躯干，然后向四周延伸，Thor感到极度眩晕……  
   
“哗——”一桶冰水从Thor的头上浇了下去。Loki端坐在自己面前，脸色还是那么难看。  
Thor一瞬间是放弃思考了。

 

 

chapter 6.

 

嗯……眼前的状况是这样的：  
自己在试衣间被偷袭了，被Loki抬到了这里；  
自己试图挣脱，被Loki打脑袋再次昏迷；  
自己在铁架子上醒来，被Loki称为奴隶；  
自己为了自保服软，被Loki划伤胸口；  
自己又为了自保叫了主人，被Loki灌了果汁；  
自己第三次为了自保使用色诱术，被Loki勒紧脖子；  
自己为Loki服务到一半，被Loki踢到在地；  
自己在被绑着的时候，突然和Loki做了起来……  
过去的72小时除了做爱那部分基本上是很令人心酸了。  
最要命的是，为什么突然做爱？？？Thor陷入长时间的哲学思考中，得出结果：自己不仅是个奴隶，应该还是个性奴隶吧……正准备回想回想那个内容丰富的梦，Loki便先声夺人：“你的所有举动都在我控制之中，Thor，毕竟，你的脑子没你身体那么发达。”  
Thor虽然很想直接问问自己是不是还有性服务的使命，但还是忍住了：“Loki，我能帮助你……”但是还没说完，自己脖劲处的电击圈又释放了在Thor看来有十万伏特那么强的电流。  
这个混蛋Loki laufeyson……  
“你姓laufeyson？”Thor突然想起自己梦中一闪而过的名字。  
Loki表情微微有了变化，但总体镇定：“平常要叫我主人，Thor……那的确是我的名字。”  
Loki今天心情不错，要不然就是觉得自己被电的次数多了脖子会被烫焦，Thor心想  
“你在Johnson教授的课上，对吗？额……对吗，主人？”  
Loki很官方的笑容逐渐僵硬，看起来有种被看穿的紧张：“所以……你知道我是谁，真令人……意想不到。”  
之所以能在梦中想起Loki的全名，全靠学期刚开始时Thor听过的屈指可数的几节课。在课上Loki向教授质询了精神分析论的不足，而最后两人的争辩升级，教授不得不请laufeyson先生出去。  
“我们是同学……Loki，啊不主人，可不可以放我下来一会儿？这上面实在很难受。”  
Loki又欣然同意了——今天他心情这么好，是不是一会儿就可以恢复自由了？  
“如果你想和我一起吃饭，可以和我一起到餐厅来……”  
“我可以把项圈摘掉吃饭吗？”  
“不能。”  
餐桌上的鹅肝配红酒显得与自己奴隶的属性很不相符。“这不是我最后一顿饭吧？”Thor感到自己还需要再吃下十碟这种分量的食物。  
“这也是我的份额，”Loki指向Thor眼前的盘子，“我没有准备你的食物。”  
这个混蛋Loki laufeyson……我饿的肚子都吹交响乐了……Thor想着，可怜巴巴看着Loki在他面前吃完了两人份的大餐，还饮下了三杯红酒。  
如果不是Loki的手全程握着遥控器，而Thor什么都没得吃的话，乍一看这幅光景还蛮浪漫的。  
三四天的疲惫扑面而来，坐在椅子上等待Loki吃饭的Thor渐渐支着头睡着了。很快Thor便整个人趴在了桌面上，打起了呼噜。  
Loki看了看Thor的睡相，沉默地给Thor做起饭来。等Thor勺子打醒时，自己眼前不仅有开胃菜主菜配汤，还有餐后甜点。  
“吃。”Loki发出了Thor觉得至今为止最善良的指令。  
Thor低头狼吞虎咽起来：“你的厨艺非常好，Loki，你参加过专业培训吗？”  
Loki看着吃相和睡相一样奔放的Thor，对Thor毫不记仇的阳光人格感到一丝丝释然。

 

 

chapter 7.

 

Thor依旧吃着Loki做的晚餐，边吃边不忘胡思乱想。  
眼前的这个男人若不是将自己锁在这个房间四天之久，其实还是很可爱的……纯黑的秀发，苍白的肌肤，碧绿的眼眸，帅气的微笑（虽然微笑背后往往隐藏着对自己的杀意），修长的身形，结实的胸膛，完美的腹肌，紧致的臀部，雕塑般的腿型……  
额……我什么时候知道这首歌的？Thor眉头一紧。  
“我充分理解被剥夺自由是什么感受……”Loki双手合十，突然一副和平谈判的表情。  
“真的？”Thor不解Loki的潜台词，难道是要放了自己？  
“任何人被绑在铁架上都会很难受，那种孤独无助的感觉……我感到很心痛。”Loki眼中似乎有怜悯的人性光辉闪烁。  
Thor倒是对Loki的关心照单全收，完全忘了到底是谁让他受了这么多罪：“well……最难受的其实是腿非常酸……而且非常饿……不能自由去厕所……”  
“我有个很好的方案，”Loki打断了Thor认真的回忆，“如果你接受，就再不需要回铁架上去了。”  
Thor眉头再次一皱，感到事情并不简单。  
   
“你觉得如何？”Loki对着五米外的Thor喊话——虽然Thor现在看起来没什么逃跑意愿，但保不齐什么时候就会攻击自己，“非常适合锻炼身体。”  
Thor面对着水桶抹布肥皂吸尘器和旁边带花边的女仆围裙，脑内有很多道白光闪过。但是十分钟后，Loki还是如愿以偿地看到一个给自己打扫房间的壮汉女佣。  
“我没想到这个围裙很衬你的肤色，”即使是Loki，这会儿也忍不住笑意，“不可否认，我无意间帮助你重新认识了自己。”  
房间那头系着不合身围裙正清理地面的寸头帅哥面色异常阴沉，在想着即使不逃跑，也要抓住机会将Loki暴揍一顿，哪怕自己之后被电的七荤八素。  
……一想到自己如果跑出去要对警察解释发生了什么，Thor感到异常头大。这么一回想，Loki第三天对他下药绝对是神来之笔。  
清理完地面、桌台、打扫完所有地方时夜色已经深了。Thor早已经消耗完了吃掉的热量，现在满眼只看到漂浮的烤肉。  
“做完了，Loki……主人。”Thor长长的吐气，感觉到自己是个浑身肌肉但寄人篱下的灰姑娘。  
Loki放下了手上的遥控器，走上前来取下了Thor胸前的围裙，然后走回去拾起那个小巧的电子仪器，“你可以休息了，dear Thor。”  
说完这句，Loki走向Thor刚刚粗犷铺设的床，“我想今晚你可以睡在床上。”  
Thor刚刚为自己逐渐好转的处境和Loki逐渐回归的人性感到一丝欣喜，便看到了Loki从床下抽出了一串铁链。“防患于未然，dear，”Loki说着把铁链扔向Thor，“给自己戴上，你就可以去休息了。”  
给自己戴上铁链的Thor，在床上坐到凌晨四点时，突然清醒：“Damn！他把遥控器放桌上了！”  
至于他可以戴着铁链爬出房间这点，在Thor被Loki一杯凉水浇醒时他才反应过来。

 

 

chapter 8.

 

早晨是草莓味儿的，因为Loki做了奶油草莓三明治，还煎了红扑扑的小香肠，打了黑咖啡。桌上摆满了新鲜的水果，正中间放了Loki个人最爱的红提。  
Thor被凉水浇醒后立刻闻到了香肠的味道，恍惚间以为自己回到了被大姐欺负的童年，母亲为他俩做好了早餐，姐姐先是吃了自己的，然后把Thor的早餐放在高高的架子上，之后径直背起包去上学，穿过门厅时不忘和爸爸Odin打个最酷的招呼——完全不理。  
有那么一秒黑发的Loki和姐姐hela的神情高度一致，让Thor想起被大姐完全压制的恐惧。无论是武力值还是智力值，hela直到现在都远远将Thor甩在身后，从小到大自己更是完全没有被姐姐当作宝贝爱护过，印象里自己小时候姐姐经常抓着自己的衣领和母亲建议去换一个黑头发的小妹妹，稍微长大一点后便换成直接和父母商量再领养一个小孩——虽然Odin爸爸无视了她所有要求。  
“我开车去了几公里外的超市，在厨房做了饭，你竟然完全没试着床上挣脱，真令我印象深刻。”Loki单手拿着水杯，另一只手插在腰间，“早饭好了。”  
“我还被锁着呢。”Thor的不满听上去并没有非常严重，毕竟昨天的饭味道超好。  
“钥匙就在你旁边——”Loki边说边回去继续煎剩下的小香肠。  
Thor打开了自己浑身的锁链时，一种“Loki对我比姐姐好”的心情突然袭上心头——估计hela这会儿不仅不着急，反而觉得自己是个莫名其妙能从更衣室消失的智障吧。  
   
“你用什么时间练习做饭的？这个三明治真是——FANTASTIC！”Thor在脑子里将自己之前的早餐重新划分了一下等级，捏住了右手的拇指和食指，“这个香肠非常棒，只差这么一点儿就要和Frigga一样好了。”  
Loki轻轻上扬的嘴角又僵在了半路，“Frigga？”  
“哦，是我母亲。”Thor还没意识到自己不过脑子的发言。  
“……”Loki欲言又止了半晌，终于还是拿起咖啡杯，轻抿了起来。  
“Thor……我得告诉你，”Loki用双手支住下巴，“我很震惊你居然没有试图逃跑。”  
Thor停下拿着香肠的手，“我应该逃走吗？”  
“任何一个被绑架的人都会想逃走的，”Loki对Thor态度感到震惊，但同时又有点高兴，“你为什么不呢？”  
“well……”Thor擦了擦自己糊满奶油的嘴，“他们可能没吃过你做的三明治。”  
Loki很显然对这个回答并不买账。  
“你想要实话吗？啊……我之前很想逃走，你随时看起来会把我肢解了扔进河里，而且你的脾气很难揣摩，很容易生气，我感觉到讨好你基本是不可能的……”  
“但是两天前的那个……嗯……那是非常棒的一次，虽然我不知道你为什么那么做，但是我很喜欢，”Thor脸上挂满了对两天前的意犹未尽，“如果你想，我很乐意多做几次。”  
   
现在的气氛很美好，厨房充斥着奶油的甜蜜和煎肉的香气，Loki的手边放着咖啡杯，再远点儿是遥控器。但是只有Loki知道，Thor的项圈已经没有电了。  
两天前为了充电，Loki不得不牺牲了自己的身体——当然，不得不中间还有一部分是自愿的。  
“我现在就在想。”Loki抛了个直球出去。

 

 

chapter9.

 

厨房里的香气四溢 ，丰润多汁的水果触手可及，混合着奶油甜腻的气息和残留在唇齿间的嫩滑，与漫溢的荷尔蒙完美搭配。Loki很清楚，在这里拆下Thor脖颈上的电击项圈是有危险的，他尚不能确定Thor是否伪装了自己的动机，但诱惑此时和危险同在。  
   
“我现在就想，”Loki明确地答应了Thor的请求，带着一丝允许的主动，把遥控器推到了一边。如Loki预料的一样，Thor的视线仍然紧紧锁定在自己身上，“但我需要一点刺激。”  
Loki那宝石绿的眼珠，闪着几天前夜里那种冷冽中带着迷恋的光芒，“作为施虐者，我已经好几天没见到你的血了，我现在完全没有兴致。”  
“我的血？那会让你兴奋吗？”  
“非常兴奋，”Loki将头软软地倚靠在手掌上，“你受伤的样子非常性感……”  
Thor内心理性与欲望的斗争逐渐强烈，Loki仿佛在暗示自己伤害自己的身体，这很不妥……但是Loki黑色的头发搭在从衬衣领口露出的苍白皮肤上，黑白对比又是那样强烈……  
“我要怎么做？”Thor的声音非常低沉。  
“Hurt yourself，for me.”  
Thor的大脑像是开锅了一样沸腾，求生的意志和听从Loki命令的欲望在剧烈交锋，一时间Thor感觉到心跳加速，他内心深处一直在找寻一个机会逃离这里，他意识到他已经好几天没有想要逃离这里了，因为Loki时时刻刻不在让他心猿意马……  
伤害我自己，只需要一点点，我就可以再和Loki做爱了，这没有什么不好的……对吗？  
Thor拿起厨房里使用的小刀，“For you，Loki，”说罢便捏住了刀锋，任鲜红色的血液从手上沿着手臂流淌，“You happy now？”  
Loki从身后抱住了Thor的腰，“……utterly.”  
   
Thor和Loki躺在厨房的地上，互相解着对方的纽扣，Thor完全顾不上自己手掌上的伤口，将自己血蹭在了衣服上，伸手去解Loki腰间的皮带，Loki双手抓住Thor受伤的手掌放在自己赤裸的胸前，按住在自己身上画出一道猩红的印记：“Thor，这是我属于你的标记。”  
这句话无疑打开了Thor的欲望阀门，他开始用强烈到近乎暴力的方式噬咬着Loki苍白的脖颈，从锁骨到前胸，再到侧腰和Loki紧实的小腹，让Loki白皙的身体上覆满了媚红的血印。  
Loki的后背贴着冰凉的地板，身体却逐渐发烫，也许是室内灯光的原因，Loki胸前的血迹看上去比平常更加晦暗，更像是肮脏的污渍，和Loki紧扣的衬衣下暧昧蜿蜒的蛇群异常契合。  
眼前Loki身上的蛇群让Thor异常焦灼。这和他在梦里看到的一样，在梦里，蛇群通过Loki的身体，爬上他的臂弯，在他身体的各种交缠，将湿冷的触感传遍Thor身体的每一处。那让Thor感到窒息。咬噬着Loki光滑的皮肤可以缓解Thor这种慌神，也可以让Thor停止思考自己行为的原因。  
Loki主动用双手环住了Thor的后颈，将手指扣在Thor的脖子和项圈中间，“我们真的要在……这种地方？这儿今天可没有清理过……”，语气中带有洁癖的不安。  
Thor不得不停下了动作，“厨房的地板说不定有来自远古的病毒呢，”Thor抱起Loki甩在餐桌上，“说不定一会儿我俩就会死于做爱。”  
Loki的裸体放在熟透的果实之间，身下的肌肤和粉嫩粘腻的梅子浆果互相碾压，大腿间蜿蜒的粉色果汁一滴一滴沿着桌边垂落，和神话里的Ganymede*一样令人心驰神往——虽然这个Ganymede带有强大的伤害力。  
Thor用身体将Loki压在桌面上，手指游走在Loki全身被纹身覆盖的地方，他知道Loki的身体对这种爱抚非常敏感，因为每一次摩擦与触碰Loki眼神都会晃动，吐息也会加重。Loki身上沾着的莓子突然提醒了Thor，他从玻璃果盆中抓出一把浆果，把浆果的果汁挤在Loki丝绒般的皮肤上，“你知道浆果是能催情的吗？”Loki用手指沾取了一些自己身上的果汁，送到唇边，“我知道。”  
Loki比上次主动了很多，这多少让Thor注意到了。上一次的Loki可是要将呻吟都忍在唇边的。  
Thor还注意到了，在Loki散落的头发不远处，就是那个他一直无法有机会触碰的遥控器。那个黑色的小东西提醒了Thor，他对Loki来说是个奴隶。Loki之所以对他反复无常，晴雨交替，都是因为他一直戴着项圈。  
现在Loki可以对他投怀送抱，一会儿就可以把他电晕。  
而他不知从何时起，已经停止反抗了，比不反抗更糟的是，他割伤了自己的手，现在却很兴奋。Loki就是有魔力让他心甘情愿这么做。  
“为什么要压抑自己的欲望呢？”Loki见他有些晃神，主动抱住Thor的腰向自己身体的方向靠。  
“Loki……摘掉这个，”Thor的态度突然强硬，“如果你想继续……”  
这话正中Loki下怀，“当然可以了……我只需要拿一下那边的钥匙——”Loki指向了自己藏着第二个项圈的地方。  
“别耍心计了Loki，解开这玩意儿，”Thor将Loki的两只手摁在胸前，“钥匙就在你身上，要我搜吗？”  
Loki显然没想到暧昧的空气会突然变得剑拔弩张，“轻松点，Thor，我完全在你控制之下。”  
“现在，loki。”Thor的语气中没有任何迟疑与商量的余地。

 

*Ganymede：希腊神话中的美少年，被宙斯看中而被劫持上奥林匹斯。

 

 

chapter 10.

 

Loki的脸色看起来很苍白，对于眼前这个手掌流血还不嫌痛的男人失去了一些把握，不过很快就调回了自己的频道，“你会伤害我吗，Thor？”他开始试探对方现在的情绪。  
Thor回答得很快，“我不会，我之前就说过了。”  
Loki小心翼翼从Thor的身下侧出来，拿了自己的上衣披在肩上，“打开当然是可以的，但是规则你需要知道，”一边说着，Loki已经滑到了厨具架前，手在身后慢慢向操作台上明晃晃的小刀试探。  
“Loki，我只是不想再戴这个了，“Thor揪了揪有些勒人的项圈，”离开这里，我们可以在别处继续，你和我。”  
Loki试探的手停顿了一下，继而微微向后靠在了台面上，“你是建议我们在学校里一同出现？”  
“如果你想的话，我完全不介意，”Thor并没察觉到Loki的顾虑。  
Loki迟疑了，但却不想松口，“我一点儿也不想和奴隶一同出现。”  
“真的吗？你刚刚还很想和我做爱呢，”Thor对于Loki这种言行不一的幼稚行为逐渐适应，“Loki，我不知道之前发生过什么，但这里的事必须停止了。我被关在这里越久，你被发现后就越可能被判刑，无论你对我有什么计划，你都已经成功了，Loki。”  
Loki没有和往常一样回嘴，他现在只是将拿刀的手背在身后，一言不发地等待时机。  
“Loki，帮我解开，好吗？”Thor依旧没有使用武力的打算，毕竟在他看来，Loki只是性格使然，不会真的伤害到他的生命。  
“你真的以为……你可以说服我让你离开吗？”Loki简短的话语里包含着蓄势待发的怒火，但表情却又隐藏着一丝挣扎的痛苦。  
面对这样无法沟通的Loki，Thor并没有显得失去耐心，“不，我只是不想你被抓走——我以为我说清楚了……”  
“我很佩服你为了自由做出的表演，Thor，”Loki见Thor并没有拿到任何危险性的工具，干脆从桌上捡起了遥控器，“但是我的好心情已经结束了，现在回到客厅去。”Thor对于Loki的命令与威胁终于产生了免疫反应，“不了，我还是留在这儿被电晕吧，起码你还需要抬着我锁起来。”  
厨房的空气凝固了那么几秒，两个人都没有说话。Thor在等待Loki将自己放到，Loki在思考接下来怎么做。  
“我就知道你舍不得再电我了，Loki，再被电几次我的脖子都要烧焦了。”Thor松了口气，抚摸了抚摸自己的项圈。虽然这在Loki眼中，全是精湛的演技与情绪控制。Loki现在也处于思维风暴中央，他无法解释为什么自己故意将遥控器放远，更无法解释为什么Thor从头到尾都没有试图用武力获得自由——明明这对他来说易如反掌。Loki脑中不断回响的是那句“在别处继续”。  
   
“Too late,Thor.……too late.”  
   
***************  
   
时间回到了Loki的童年时期。Loki的童年在南部一个风景秀丽的地方度过。那里环境优美，绵延的群山围绕，清澈的溪流在树林尽头汇成小河，但在Loki长大的地方人们的思想却非常保守，时至今日那里依然有人相信喜欢同性是恶魔附体的表现。  
Loki的童年完全在父亲Laufey的阴影下度过。老laufey是个保守强势的政府工作人员，在社区里是说一不二的意见领袖。他希望自己的儿子高大强壮，充满阳刚之气，于是当他发现Loki喜欢一个人玩搭木屋游戏时，laufey一脚踏碎了Loki辛苦一下午的作品。“男人不应该做这些没用的事，这是没有前途的。”laufey留下这句话就走了，留下年幼的Loki一边擦着眼泪一边把小木屋的残片收拾到一边。Loki的母亲在Loki很小时便离开了人世，这世界上他只有父亲一位亲人，所以在小Loki眼里，父亲的话是需要听从的。  
年幼的Loki是个清秀机敏的小男孩，乖乖听话对于他并不是什么难事，他注意到大人并没有想象中聪明，也没有想象中在意他。laufey每天都会在家处理公事，Loki则会一个人悄悄在院子后面用小刀制作自己的玩偶。  
有那么一段时间Loki也觉得他生活的地方一切都很美好，周围的人们都很和蔼，教堂的信徒们都很虔诚。直到12岁的一天夜里，Loki从超市出来，路过一条小巷时，看见一群人在痛打一个男人。男人已经满脸血肉模糊，可那群人却没有停手的迹象。那些人中有平日里温文尔雅的教师，也有热情却温柔的餐厅老板娘，而最让他震惊的是，那群人中赫然站着他的父亲Laufey。  
Loki不敢上前去阻止他们，惊慌失措地跑回家躲进自己的房间。但终耐不住好奇又跑了出去，却没有在相同的地方找到那群人，只在地上看到了斑斑血迹。那天夜里Loki回到家，laufey正在沙发上抽着烟，看起来什么都没发生的样子。Loki没有勇气问自己的父亲做过什么，只好告诉自己是自己看错了。  
很快Loki升入了初中。中学对于Loki来说是一个全新的世界，因为同学们的身体都变得那么灵动好看。Loki时不时便看着篮球队的比赛入了迷，但从来没有意识到自己和别人的不同。篮球场上经常有一个金发碧眼的男生练习投篮，而每次他投篮的时候总有Loki在一旁佯装看书。  
有天这个男生终于忍不住问了Loki：“你是gay吧？干嘛总是看我打球?”  
Loki第一次被人质问这种问题，也第一次在学校里与人打架。  
laufey来学校时仿佛一座快要爆发的火山，在听到校方说的打架缘由后却沉默了起来。他将Loki拉回家中，对这个双手仍因为打人而发抖的黑发少年说了一句他永远不会忘记的话：“孩子，我会治好你的。”  
那句话之后，Loki的噩梦便开始了。laufey翻遍了他的房间，把他所有颜色鲜亮的东西全部分类出来堆在门口，然后点燃了它们：“我的儿子绝不能做一个别人身下的贱货，绝不能。”  
Loki到现在还会经常梦到那个画面。laufey的脸上挂着焦虑的表情，同时带有失望。  
那之后laufey开始逼着Loki和邻居的女孩来往，而每次女孩来到Loki的房间时，总会被Loki桌上一系列的刀具吓跑。Loki开始很喜欢在学校搞破坏，更喜欢laufey愈发愤怒的样子。过了一段时间，社区的其他住户知道了Loki与金发男生打架的事情，纷纷上门要求laufey将Loki送去治疗——在他们眼中，这种疾病是会传染的。没有任何迟疑，也没有任何对Loki的袒护，laufey一口答应了他们的要求。Loki被所有昔日对他微笑送他糖果的长辈推搡着送去社区旁的教堂进行净化。在教堂里，Loki像是一只受伤的野兽，孤立无援而心生憎恨。laufey坐在台下，审视着净化的进程，脸上没有过多的表情。听着教众们在他面前一遍遍向上帝祷告治好他的疾病，带走他身上的恶魔时，Loki终于爆发了：“如果我死了，我会将你们带下地狱的！”  
教众们显然对于Loki的反应很不满意，他们驾着只有15岁的Loki进了精神病院。在精神病院的几个月是度日如年的。Loki每天需要服用大量药物，还要忍受令人血液发凉的电击治疗。每电击一次，Loki感到自己离地狱就近了一些。每天呆在只有几平米的小屋子里，Loki一遍遍回想自己为什么会被这样对待。那段时间Loki一度觉得自己的生命已经走到了尽头。laufey会定期来看看Loki的情况，问问他还喜不喜欢男生，但每次得到的答案只有沉默。  
四个月后的一天，Loki妥协了，“我现在只喜欢女人，谢谢你们治好了我的病。”  
出院后的Loki不仅迷上了喝酒还一度有强烈的暴力倾向，经常在酒吧与人发生冲突然后被打的满脸是血。laufey对自己的儿子行为失望透顶，而Loki也逐渐对自己放任自流。  
十七岁生日这天，Loki又一次被人在街角殴打到只能坐着喘气。他自己心里很清楚，自己在追求这种浑身酸痛的感觉。即使是被打，也是和男人的身体接触，这种接触无疑很让人兴奋。反正他的人生只能用快感来缓解痛苦了。  
Loki缓缓为自己点了一支烟，感受尼古丁在自己肺里灼烧沉淀。  
过了一会儿，一个看样子有六十岁的男人停在Loki面前，端详了一会儿，开口询问：“孩子，你看起来需要包扎，要我帮助吗？”  
“谢谢，”Loki连眼都没抬，“我很好。”  
“我家离这儿很近，家里还有热巧克力和甜甜圈，要来坐一会儿吗？”  
Loki在老人的盛情邀请下还是去了。  
到家后老人真的端出了热巧和甜甜圈，“我一直想找机会和你谈谈，Loki，”老人坐在Loki的对面，尽量不让他感到不适，“我知道你的情况……”  
“我的情况很好，sir，”Loki云淡风轻地回答，喝起了可可。  
“你让我很担心，Loki，我曾经和你一样……”老人神情有些不安，“我只是希望你能听一下我的劝告……”  
尽管很不情愿，那晚Loki还是听完了老人的话。在之后的一段时间内，Loki没有再去酒吧，也停止了吸烟，换上了精致的正装，也申请了北方的大学。并在去大学以后，再也没有回来。  
一直到第三学年的某一天，Loki从网上看到了一条消息，老人被枪杀在家里，警方仍没有找到凶手。  
Loki带着喷薄而出的愤怒回到了自己多年没进入的家，正遇上laufey和其他几个邻居商议如何收拾残局。Loki并没有多说一句话，上来便挥着扳手打断了一个男邻居的腿，接下来砍瓜切菜一样打伤了剩下的所有人，laufey自己也断了几条肋骨。  
“Loki，你以为你能走出去吗？”趴在地上的女邻居捂着自己流血的胳膊，“警察很快就会找到你！”  
“亲爱的邻居，走不出去的是你们自己，”Loki点着了起居室的窗帘，“你们真是恶心透顶。”  
走出燃烧着的房子，Loki却感到轻松了许多，现在没有人可以再阻止他做任何事了。  
他搭了最近一班飞机，回到学校去观看Thor Odinson的橄榄球比赛。  
   
*******************************  
   
Loki突然有了一个不合时宜的想象，要是自己初中时看到的是Thor Odinson在打球，也许一切不会变成这样。也许Thor会说“你也喜欢打球吗”，也许自己不会被抓去电击，也不会烧了自己的房子……  
Loki感到内心此刻的力量都被抽走了。自己很快就会被警察带走，然后判刑——要么死亡，要么永远地离开Thor。他把遥控器扔到了地上，兀自颓然地靠着厨房的柜子坐了下来，“你可以离开了……钥匙在我那边衣服的口袋里。“  
Thor对突如其来的自由感到不知所措，“What？”  
“你可以离开了，Thor。”  
Loki在Thor开锁的时候又点上了一只香烟，想起了那个坐在巷子里的夜晚。自己的生活就像吸烟一样，在无尽的孤独与茫然中夹杂一丝稍纵即逝的幸福与惬意。  
Thor快速打开了自己脖子上的项圈，不可置信地捏了捏脖子，确定项圈是真的不在了。回到厨房时，Loki依旧在地上坐着抽烟，并没有抬头看他。Thor径直走到Loki身前，跪了下来。  
“Loki……我刚刚说我和你继续，我是认真的。”  
Loki抬头吸了口气，将烟吐在Thor脸上，“你真是典型的……斯德哥尔摩症患者。”  
“嗯……我承认我们的开头不是非常完美，但是这不影响我后期发现你很可爱。”  
Loki把烟头在地上摁灭了，“可爱？我在你胸口用刀刻了字呢？”  
“每个人都会犯错嘛，”Thor耸耸肩，“况且已经不疼了。”  
Loki感到Thor很有可能被打坏了脑子。  
“我把你抓到这里囚禁了六天。”  
“嗯……增进了我们的接触，我还品尝了你的手艺。”  
"……"Loki一时语塞。  
“为什么不呢？考虑到你很钟意我，我也很乐意和你做——”  
“那只是为了给项圈充电，蠢货。”Loki焦虑地又点了一支烟，不想深入讨论这个话题。  
“Loki，我承认这样听起来很诡异，但是我很希望你可以和我继续在一起，”Thor用手帮Loki将头发撩到耳后，“你觉得呢？”  
Loki的眼中闪着光，低下了头，“我需要一个理由……”  
“我给你五个理由，我们做爱很完美，你的身材很性感，你长得很可爱，你做饭非常专业，还有你的眼睛足以控制我让我伤害我自己……”Thor掰着伤手的指头数到，“我相信它们是有魔力的。”  
“我是一个男人。”  
“嗯……所以以后我们可以穿对方的衣服了？”  
Loki笑了起来，第一次眉眼弯弯地笑了起来。  
生活真是不公平。Loki想到。它让所有坏事发生在前头，却让Thor发生在最后。  
   
“太迟了，Thor……我几天前杀了人。”

 

 

 

 

chapter 11 结局

 

“我杀了人，Thor，已经……太迟了。”  
Loki坦白了自己的罪行，也放弃了对任何事作出解释。Thor被Loki的陈述惊呆了，两人在厨房的地上一个跪着一个坐着，直到窗外响起警铃，警察在门外命令Loki出去。

“你怎么能蠢到在学校被绑架？”hela生气到在屋里走来走去，“要知道这几天为了找到你我动用了多少关系，又耽误了多少工作！Thor，要不是odin要求我，我很希望你那个同学多收拾你几天。”  
Thor对于姐姐的温情话语早以习惯：“Loki呢，他不会被判刑吧？”  
hela有一丝惊讶，“Loki？那个绑架犯？我听说他还在被审讯——你不想让他吃点苦头？”  
“完全不想，我希望你可以让他平安出来。”  
“我可不是法官，决定不了任何人的命运。”hela一副爱莫能助的样子。  
“我不上诉都不行？我可以说这是我们之间的游戏。”

“可怜的弟弟，不仅被绑架，还被洗了脑，真让人心疼。”hela在等待Thor上钩。  
“你需要我做什么？为你当苦力？给你打工？什么都可以。”Thor顺利上钩。  
“我的事务所不需要你这么蠢的员工——蠢是会传染的。”  
“那……我的东西……签名橄榄球？越野车？我的木舟？”  
“那些破烂对我有什么用？Thor，用用你的脑子。”  
Thor低头沉思半晌。“那个小盒子？父亲小时候给我那个？”  
“你有看过里面是什么吗？”hela知道Thor已经明白了自己的价码。  
“没有，他不允许我看。”Thor撇撇嘴。  
“弟弟，像你这样的人拿着它是毫无用处的，odin就是不明白这个道理。”  
“……你确定之后Loki会无罪释放吗？”Thor对于把盒子给一个从小就想卖掉他的姐姐感到有些担心。  
“当然了弟弟，”hela嘴角微微上扬，“如果我想，我甚至可以让陪审团觉得Loki才是受伤害的一方。”  
Thor此刻对于拥有这样的姐姐心中五味杂陈。

“顺便告诉你一声，我本来就打算让Loki无罪释放的，他比你更符合我对弟弟的一切要求。”  
“……他刚刚把你的弟弟绑架了6天。”Thor时隔多年又听到了hela的完美弟弟理论。  
”这正是他和我高度契合的地方——“  
“他绑架我是为了上床。”  
”……“hela转头用眼神确认自己刚刚是否听错了，”那我只能说，他的品味比我还是差了些距离，除此之外，一切都好。“  
Thor再次对姐姐的爱感到窒息。

 

hela确实让Loki完好如初地回到外面了。这期间Thor也上网查到了Loki家乡的情况，那里确实有一座房子失火，但是没有人因此丧生，逃出来的几个人声称被房间内掉落的木桩砸伤，现在都在附近的医院接受治疗。  
Thor的眼睛直勾勾盯着屏幕，反复地看这篇字数不多的报道，一遍遍勾勒着剧情的大致轮框。  
”你的小朋友先是打伤了自己的邻居和自己的父亲，紧接着放了一把火，没有停留便到学校绑架了你，然后在六天后被捕了——他一定关注你很久了。“hela路过了Thor的电脑，快速地给出了分析。  
“what？why？”  
”你现在知道为什么你不能来我的事务所工作了？“  
”emmmm……我还需要知道什么？“  
hela难得耐心地俯下身子指了指电脑屏幕，”免费的一课，弟弟，什么人被打以后会告诉警察自己被砸伤呢？“  
”emmmmmmmm……“  
”有罪的人，还有，“hela满脸讽刺看着Thor，”斯德哥尔摩症患者。“  
其实hela不知道，Thor还停在分析为什么她可以看出是Loki打了他们这点上。

 

   
Loki被hela毫发无伤地带出了警局，也被告知自己的父亲在医院救治。得知那六个人没有死也不打算上诉，Loki内心深处突然感到无比庆幸。虽然和这位和警察谈笑风生的女子相识未久，但从她的言谈举止中，Loki也大致想象了Thor从小到大的日子。“非常……感谢您对我施以援手，”Loki的双手交叉，“我从未想过我能这样走出警局。”  
“这没什么，亲爱的，救你是很划算的买卖，”hela走在前面，打开跑车的车门，“你要坐的不是这辆，是后面那辆——”说完便开车扬长而去。  
Loki朝后望去，一辆贴了闪电图案的吉普里，Thor居然还在往警局门口张望。Loki叹了口气，坐上了吉普的副驾位置。  
“出狱快乐，”Thor拿了一盒酒心巧克力，“来一个？”  
Loki看了看巧克力上的小闪电形状，拿了一块却没有放进嘴里，“你的姐姐刚刚把我从警察局里捞了出来。”  
“是啊，如果你被判刑，会很严重的。“  
Loki看了看Thor糊满巧克力的嘴，欲言又止。  
“所以……我们要去哪儿？”  
“辣还用缩吗，”Thor嘴里冒着淡淡的酒精气，“我送你回学校……咳咳，路上的35分钟你也可以告诉我发生了什么。”  
Loki看了看巧克力盒子上的标注，又看了看方向盘，轻轻拉紧了胸前的安全带。

*********************

和车外的喧嚣吵闹不同，吉普车内的气氛异常冰冷，再不有人说点什么，两个人有可能会就这样凝固。  
“谢谢。”Loki打破了沉默。  
“不用谢。”Thor回的很快。  
“……”又是一轮沉默。Loki甚至盯了很久前一辆车的停车灯。  
“我一直很想问……”Thor把头支在左手上，“你怎么会有那么多纹身？It's freaking awesome.”  
“……他们是我的护身符……仅此而已。”  
“……”Thor脑子里腾升起那个和学校卫生间有关的梦。  
几分钟后，“我是怎么被选中的？你有一套筛选机制吗？”Thor转向Loki，踩住了吉普车的刹车。  
“……我不想回答。”Loki转头看向窗外。  
又到了一个红灯口，“……我必须要告诉你Loki，我对于被你绑架这件事感到有些幸运、额……我不是说我喜欢被人绑架，只是说，如果每个人都会被绑架的话，我很庆幸是你绑架了我……嗯，这句话在我脑子里听起来不是这么奇怪、总之，你明白我的意思吗？”  
Loki没有和往常一样关爱地注视着他，相反，Loki眉头紧蹙，显得心神不宁，作为对Thor问题的回应，Loki掏出了一根烟衔在唇边。  
“敞篷车也是车啊，”Thor从Loki嘴上拿下了香烟，“口香糖你要吗？”  
Loki看着一边捏着方向盘一边从兜里掏出口香糖一边从后视镜里观望准备超车的Thor，感到有些不可思议。那些监禁在他身上甚至都没有留下影子，他拥有一个令Loki嫉妒的家庭，过着一种Loki想象不到的生活。在他的世界里，仇恨也会被融化。  
Loki还是对Thor的一切着迷。  
“Thor……你说的……嗯……那个只是玩笑，对吗？”Loki忍了一路，终于还是在快到学校的时候问了出来。  
“我说了什么？”Thor完全搭不上Loki的频道。  
“你和我……嗯？”  
Thor脑子里把这几天的对话残余信息都过了一遍，自觉明白了Loki在说什么,"任何时候，当然都可以。"  
这句话却让Loki此刻陷入一种叫“我绑架了你你居然只想当我炮友”的微妙愤怒中。  
“Loki？我刚刚说什么了？”Thor对在半路下车自己走路的Loki喊道。难道自己说的有问题？“我到底说什么了？？”  
“没有，先生，你开走吧。”Loki面带冷笑，猛嚼嘴里的口香糖。  
“loki？快上车，我开这么慢后面的人会打我的。”Thor把身体探到皮座子中间，朝人行道上插着裤兜的Loki解释。  
“Loki？刚刚的问题到底是什么？”  
“呃……快上车Loki！我感到后面有警车！”  
   
Loki坐回了副驾的位置。“快开吧，奴隶Thor。”  
Thor看了看逐渐有了温度的绿眸子，会心一笑，“好吧，主人，您说干什么就干什么。”  
 

 

 

fin

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

番外

 

loki从一阵眩晕中逐渐苏醒，惊觉自己被固定在墙上，四肢伸展，形成一个“x”。屋内没有开灯，街上的霓虹灯漫溢进来，让整个房间遍布着橙色、红色与暗影。  
这一定是自己在做梦，loki想到。一天前他还在与同事计划着下一次打网球的时间，他还在灯光充足的超市里为自己的新公寓添置口粮，他甚至还记得超市门口的宣传彩页上字母的颜色。。。但是那之后的记忆，却逐渐模糊。  
“醒来了吗？”一声轻柔友好的问询从房间门口传来。一个体格健壮的男人走进来，手里还拿着一些loki没看清的玩意儿，看起来很软，可以随意扭曲。  
男人看向loki，眼神异常的平静，但却令人不安。  
“你……为什么绑架我？我在哪里？”Loki的声音因为缺水而有些嘶哑。  
眼前的金发男子实在不像一个会将人从超市停车场迷晕，再拐送到房间里五花大绑的人。此刻，他脸上正浮现灿烂的笑意。  
“Loki，你什么都不记得了？一年半之前的你也是这样将我绑在架子上的。哦，你还让我叫你主人，记起来了吗？”  
Loki直勾勾地盯着男人的脸，“我可没有说我失忆了，Thor，”Loki不耐烦地动了动脖子，“辛苦你到这儿来，我在这里过得很好，现在把我放下来。”  
空气中有一丝尴尬。Thor准备的戏剧化场景道具完全无法派上用场。  
“咳咳，”Thor放下了手里的道具，“所以你是真的直接逃走了，咳咳，这还蛮伤人的……”  
Loki生出一股反客为主的自信，即使自己现在完全动弹不得，“我去哪里是我个人的自由，Thor，你指望我永远呆在你家给你料理生意吗？”  
“我以为你还挺享受的，”Thor抱起了自己的胳膊，“而且你这相当于直接分手吧？”  
“严格来说……我们俩从未在一起过，”Loki听起来隐藏着巨大的不满，“更可况Odin刚刚介绍了Jane Foster做你的合伙人……”  
都同居一年了到底怎么样算在一起啊？Thor心中划了无数个巨大的问号。  
“你因为这个就离家出走？我可以换一个合伙人，Loki，这没什么——”  
“解开我，Thor，”Loki的声音暗含焦虑，扭头的动作幅度也大了许多，“现在。”

很少有机会可以看到这个黑发美人处于如此被动的境况中。即使在他被警察带走时，Loki也没有多对Thor解释一句。在Thor的记忆中，Loki只有在告诉他自己杀了人时露出过脆弱的一面。我真是爱上了一个冰山美人，Thor大脑里经常出现这句台词。不过现在得知Loki是因为自己的新合伙人负气出走的，Thor感到些许得意——hela告诉他Loki得了失忆症而走丢，他伤心地相信了。  
   
现在的场景和一年半之前一模一样，只是被绑在架子上的换了人。屋内的光线逐渐因为日落变得昏暗，窗外的霓虹灯让室内所有的一切罩上暧昧的暖光。Loki的脸在光线的衬托下没有那么冰冷了，反倒有些诱人。两人现在既可以隐约听见楼下的车流声，也可以听到彼此呼吸的声音。Loki就是在这样的一个房间将Thor绑起来，用刀划破他的皮肤，让他糖浆般粘稠的血和室内的湿气混为一团。Thor脑内闪过Loki绑住他的手脚给他口交的场景，即使戴着眼罩，他也可以看见Loki顺滑蜿蜒的腰线和弯曲折叠的双腿。

“……别急，”Thor解开了Loki腿上的皮带，继而起身深入吸吮着Loki湿润甜蜜的舌头，一边粗暴地拉开了Loki的衬衣。衬衣下惨白的皮肤和腰部延伸出的纹身非常惹火，让Thor加快了手上的动作。“…你扯坏了我昨天刚买的衣服……”Loki在被脱的同时还不忘提出抗议。“总穿衬衣对身心健康很有伤害，baby，”Thor说着让Loki下身一阵清凉，将Loki修长的双腿架到自己粗壮的胳膊上。Loki的手被固定在墙上，没有任何反抗的权利。

“别叫我……baby，Thor，”Loki有着被正面分开腿也能发命令的本能，Thor内心深处很迷恋这样的他。“好吧……叫你主人，如何……”Thor将Loki的腿挂在自己身后，令Loki身体的重量全压在自己手臂上，双手探到Loki腰尾，用手指伸进Loki那个他很熟悉的粘腻柔软而略略发烫的甬道。“你一定很想念我了……Loki，”Thor在Loki体内用手指探索着一个熟悉的位置，只要按压Loki的身体便会不断发抖，只要不断摩擦Loki的阴茎前端便会不断分泌性爱的粘液。经过一年的同居生活，Thor对于Loki身体有几处敏感点、按哪里会更快射精还是掌握得非常清楚的。不过即使知道的十分详尽，Loki也总能用一些出其不意的举动让Thor感到未知的刺激，更不要说Loki还成功让Thor自残过。

“Thor……”Loki又露出上次引诱Thor自残时的表情了，“你如果和之前一样戴上项圈，一定会非常性感……我光是看着你都能硬起来……”  
Thor一瞬间脑内一个急刹车。已经快要进去的时候还被提要求，他急需十二万分的理性停下自己的动作。“……这里没有项圈，”Thor已经预知了接下来的剧情走向。“我的皮带就可以……”Loki瞟了一眼地下，然后又来了一波眼神攻势，“就在你手边。”  
Thor内心闪过一句“你这个磨人的绑架犯”，低头捡起Loki的皮带，用一种“什么都不能阻止我做爱”的坚韧将皮带戴在自己脖子上。Loki看到自己的要求被实现，暂时顺从了一些。Thor重新架起Loki的腿，慢慢将自己早已勃起的欲望嵌入Loki分泌了肠液的润滑穴道，继而一下下托起Loki的臀部，让Loki重重坐在自己的阴茎上，使自己可以直接顶到Loki的直肠深处。

不得不说这样挂着性交让Loki承受了比以往大数倍的冲击与刺激，肠道深处一阵阵胀满的痛感混合着前端不断被Thor用指甲剐蹭的麻痒，让Loki头晕脑胀，全身的血液快速循环，体温也开始上升。Thor习惯观察Loki在性爱的过程中逐渐失去对自己冷漠外表的掌控。Loki在做爱时经常下意识地控制自己的喘息，从不让自己放纵地在Thor身上蜿蜒起伏，这让Thor愈发想看到Loki失控的样子。

Loki和Thor互相在对方被汗液浸湿的身体上厮磨，Loki为了不让自己的喘息声泄出太多，主动咬起了Thor的嘴唇。两个人的身体现在紧密的贴在一起，Thor可以感觉到Loki肌肤下加快的心跳，也可以感觉到夹在两人身体中间的Loki发烫的欲望。Thor对于Loki的迷恋大概就开始于他们第一次做爱的那天，“I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY……”他对自己说。

“say something……you slave……”Loki似乎觉得这样做爱太过于沉闷。“ohh……you look fabulous……”Thor完全无法抽出脑细胞想合适的台词，此刻Loki身体里的热度比刚刚只增不减，他沉浸在这股热度和Loki熟悉的香水味里。  
Loki翻了个不大不小的白眼，“something……else……”  
Thor被Loki逐渐因为快感而缩紧的身体钳制得无法思考，而那种缩紧也逐渐让他自己处在失控边缘，他只想将Loki压在墙上，让Loki的身体更烫，收紧地更加剧烈，可以将他的阴茎挤压到完全充血。“well……I guess I got addicted to this……”Thor依然不假思索。  
虽然没有得到需要的答复，但是下身被填满的快感还是让Loki射在了两人胸前。射精后一段时间Loki的快感会下降，但是Thor一般还在自己身体里不断冲撞，这段时间的Loki会继续保持投入的姿势，等到Thor内射以后抽离自己的身体去床边点烟。但是今天Thor在最后拔了出来，直接射在Loki平滑的小腹上。  
“Loki，”Thor解开了Loki被绑缚的双手，把脖子上多出来的皮带部分放在Loki手里，“你想怎么做都可以……我买了很多东西。”  
   
Loki拉着皮带把自己的奴隶拽到跪下，“下次不能射在我身上，蠢货，”Thor看了眼那边的提包，“你要惩罚我吗？”Loki赤身裸体地站在Thor面前，禁欲的表情开始被色欲代替，“比你想的还要残忍，”Loki勒紧了Thor脖子上的环扣，“我要让你尊严尽失。”  
Loki径直走过去打开了一个黑色的提包，里面的东西让Loki暗自震惊了片刻。常规的道具暂且不提，为什么有电击器？“老板差不多把所有种类都给我推荐了，”Thor在那头好心解释，“我不太清楚你喜欢哪种类型。”  
毕竟在Loki拜访过Odin一家后他们做爱时很少使用工具。回想起来自从Thor被绑架那次后他们基本没有再用过那些绳索和皮带。Loki轻轻叹了一口气，感觉到他们像一对儿庆祝结婚纪念日的老夫妻。  
“如果你喜欢，我们以后可以每次都用这些东西，”Thor还在那边等他过去。“作为奴隶，你的废话太多了。”Loki拿着表面粗糙的麻绳走了过来，拿刀子将麻绳表面刮得更加扎手，将Thor的手臂反绑在背后，又将绳子几缠拴在床脚，“你就这样把我绑在这儿？”Thor一脸不解，“那我要怎么动？”  
“你本来就没有动的必要，”Loki用手把几缕头发别在耳后，“这就是对你的惩罚。”  
Thor眼看着Loki从包里拿出了注射器，抽出了一小瓶药物，然后拿到自己手臂旁边，“我没打算注射这种东西，Loki……”Thor没想到Loki从那么一大包东西里一下就找到了这种药，更没想到Loki会直接给自己注射。Loki并没有理会，把针头刺入了Thor的手臂，“这种药的效果大概会持续好几个小时，”Loki注射完后擦了擦Thor的针孔，“好好感受吧。”

Thor对给对方递武器打自己的行为感到一丝后悔，药效比他想象的还要快，很快Thor的阴茎再度挺立，继而充血，极度需要释放。而Loki看着被绑在床角异常兴奋的Thor，故意悠闲地用自己的脚去玩弄对方勃起的地方。“Thor，”Loki用自己的脚底用力压住Thor的欲望，“你感觉如何？”“你要是能坐上来，我感觉会很好，”Thor挤出一丝理智残余的微笑。

Loki款款掏出很多崭新的道具，“老板一定没想到，这些东西会用在你身上。”Thor这会儿倒是不在乎道具的受用者，他只是完全不忍容忍Loki还没有骑上来这件事。Loki手上拿了一个成人电影中必然会出现的按摩棒，趴在Thor面前，拿着开启的按摩棒从Thor的马眼部位一路蹭下来，看着Thor的身体逐渐发抖，“这时候该说什么呢，蠢奴隶？”Loki说着用手把按摩棒和Thor的性器紧紧攥在一起。  
房间里只能听见机器震动的嗡嗡声和Thor粗重的呼吸声。“你最好一晚上都不要解开绳子，Loki，”Thor的愤怒逐渐累积。Loki欣赏着Thor硕大而挺立的欲望因为被按摩棒强制震动而开始渗出爱液的样子。任谁都不想在药物的催动下被按摩棒释放一次，但是Loki似乎就是想达成这个目的，因为Thor被绑着的样子无时无刻不在提醒着Loki，他这样才是性感透顶。  
Thor一面强忍着射精的念头一面希望Loki可以把自己从这种莫名的羞耻感中放出去：“Loki……这和我想的有所不同……”

“你现在的样子，和一年半前很像……”Loki拿出了其他道具，排列在Thor身旁。“你绑架我的时候？”Thor的话还未说完，脖子一凉，颈部的皮带逐渐收紧了。Loki一手拉着皮带的带扣，另一只手捏着按摩棒摁在Thor的身下，反复摩挲打转。Thor的手被粗糙的麻绳紧紧捆绑在身后，不能移动身体，Loki跪在他面前，看起来比打了药的Thor还兴奋，收紧皮带造成的窒息让Thor浑身发抖，更让手持皮带的Loki看的意乱神迷。很快Thor被勒的满脸通红，青筋暴起，“……Lo……ki……”Thor语气中带着求饶。眼前这个肌肉发达的男人让Loki浮想联翩，自己在精神病院期间也很喜欢找到绳子勒住自己的咽喉，体验那种脑部缺氧的濒死快感。精神病院压抑的氛围，隔几日便要承受的电击治疗，都在Loki身体深处留下了一些痕迹，用绳子勒住自己时，身体无法再自由地呼吸，随之而来的供血不足有时会使一些幻觉出现，那对曾经的Loki来说是唯一逃离现实的方式。时至今日，Loki已不再被精神病院禁锢了，但扣紧衬衣最上面的扣子时，那种熟悉的感觉会再上心头。衬衣硬挺的领口摩擦覆盖着自己脖子上因为绳索勒扣而殷红发紫的皮肤，会让已经充血的皮肤对疼痛更加敏感，和纹身的痛麻感一样让人无法自拔地上瘾……

等Loki从暂时的回忆晃神中恢复过来，手里的皮带已经松动了，Thor满脸通红在自己面前使劲咳嗽，胸口不住地剧烈起伏。“你看起来并不生气……”Loki又松了松Thor脖子上的套索，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Thor的脸上的血色逐渐平复，甩了甩自己的头，嘴角止不住上扬起来，“Loki，”他一用力，终于崩断了自己反复在床脚内侧使劲拉紧上下摩擦的绳索，“……我不会那么轻易生气的。”

还没等Loki反应完发生了什么，他的身体便被Thor背扣双手压在了地上。Thor的身体温度惊人，估计是药仍在发挥效用，使劲比平常野蛮了许多，以至于Loki感到自己被牵拉的肩膀传来撕裂的剧痛。“你就不能轻点儿！”Loki顾不上下身已经又被对方又一轮疯狂侵占，自己的下身很快也被湿粘的爱液覆盖。Thor稍稍放轻了手上的力道，但一次比一次更快的冲击让Loki无法消化，之前镇静下来的欲望再次抬头。很快Loki的身体被Thor顶到在地板上慢慢向前一点点挪移，直到Loki被顶到了墙角，Thor似乎无法通过在Loki发烫的甬道里强烈撞击得到释放，一手捞住Loki背后折叠的胳膊，将Loki拉住拽离了染上他们体温的地面。Loki的身体被Thor粗暴地压在墙上，从胸口直到身下勃起的分身都紧紧吸附着冰凉的墙面，而Thor在他身后的动作让墙面均匀地抹上了Loki的体液。Thor拉起了身前黑发美人的左腿，重新进入了那个滴着肠液的蜜穴。Loki只能一条腿站着，而双手被扣剥夺了他保持平衡的能力，他的身体重心只能靠Thor压在他后背的手维持，很快便失去了继续站立的力气；Thor并没有放慢速度的意向，他的身体被酸困与下身被填满后近乎撕裂的痛和快感轮流支配。Thor发烫的皮肤与Loki身前逐渐升温的墙面让他在冰与火之间徘徊，让Loki的身体不住因刺激而发抖。Thor放开了抓着Loki的手，用自己坚实的腹肌压紧Loki的后背，用牙齿厮磨着Loki耳后的肌肤。Loki后颈的侧面因为之前的勒伤触觉异常敏感，即使是指甲轻轻刮过也会留下粉红色的凸痕，牙齿的撕咬显然比指甲痛得多，Loki被压在墙上再度被操到射精，精液和两个人混合的体液被Thor压着涂在Loki平坦的小腹上。一轮又一轮下身的进攻已经让Loki几乎站立不稳，但这种酥麻过电的欲火又烧得他连连喘息。Loki不断泄出的喘息呻吟让Thor残存的理智快速崩坏，不一会儿Loki的肠壁上便挂上了淫靡的爱液。

Loki本以为自己可以多少在两次之后得到一丝喘息的机会，但支撑着墙面的手片刻又被扣在了身后，这次还铐上了镣铐。“Loki，你很适合这种游戏，”Thor一把将下身还一片湿热的Loki推倒在床上，“比我适合多了。”床上提包中的道具此刻搅动着Loki的神经，它们每一个现在看来都是一种新的刺激。“给我个惊喜？”被束缚的美人轻轻打开了自己的腿，把一只脚蹬在Thor壮实的胸肌上。Thor看着自己刚刚蹂躏过的地方仍在向外沁着白色的黏液，内心有五百辆火车同时驶过，深吸一口气后，Thor从包里掏出了一整盒跳蛋。看到盒子Loki甩了甩头发，“你昨天才上性启蒙课吧？这种东西我咽下去都不会有感觉。”

Thor把一颗一颗有金属条纹的跳蛋排列在Loki大腿之间的床单上，“Loki，你的一切都很完美……就是嘴太硬了——但我就爱你这样，”说着捏着第一颗跳蛋用手指顶进了Loki红肿的穴口。异物的进入不同于和Thor做爱时的体验，沉甸甸的压迫感在不断增强，Loki的腿不由得紧绷了起来，在Thor放到第八个时，他的忍耐终于到了极限：“你要把一盒放完吗？”  
“我以为你毫无感觉呢，”Thor把剩下的跳蛋装回盒子，掏出一个Loki熟悉的遥控器，背过手藏在自己身后。Loki下一秒便感到身体里一阵剧烈的震动开始蔓延，在自己内部的敏感点上强烈抖动，已经酸软的身体又被唤醒起来。跳蛋的刺激远超过Loki的承受范围，他的大脑被一股股简单粗暴的电流支配，白皙的双腿搭上了Thor的肩膀，脖颈也逐渐向后仰了过去。

Thor屏着呼吸观察着深陷在快感的圈套的Loki，手指搓了搓遥控器的滚轮。一股更为强劲的力量在Loki腹部弥散着，Loki局促不安的腿勾着Thor的腰，把自己拉向Thor的身体。“你主动的样子真可爱，”Thor咬了咬Loki的小腿，没有再做下一步动作。Loki的小腹因为不断加重的快感绷出一层层细密的汗珠，呼吸也由呻吟变成了剧烈的喘息，和Thor做爱的欲求完全占据了他的意识，即使Loki不愿承认，但离他向Thor求饶只差几秒而已。  
但Thor的忍耐力早在几分钟前就见底了。Loki体内的异物几秒内被强力顶到了身体的更深处，同时舌头伸进了Thor的嘴里打转。Thor的身体覆盖在Loki身上，用手将Loki的腿缠在自己腰后，强力地一遍遍挤压着Loki的内脏。被持续刺激的肠道时不时会突然收紧，而被顶进去的跳蛋此时直接在Thor阴茎的顶端猛烈震动着，成倍的快感从和Loki交合的地方传遍Thor的四肢百骸。

房间内不断弥散性爱的声音和气味。Loki柔软的舌头不断在Thor嘴里纠缠，交换着两人的口涎。他很少这么自然而毫无保留地和Thor纠缠在一起，将自己的过去、自己的担忧和恐惧都抛在脑后。Thor托住Loki的头，让Loki逐渐直起腰坐在自己身上。Thor的阴茎一下下戳刺着Loki直肠深处的拐角，让Loki的意识在跳蛋的反复折腾后变得模糊起来，到他射精时身体只能瘫在Thor的身上，不住的喘气。  
Thor看了看表，距离日落已经过去了四个多小时，Loki的身体明显无法再承受再多的轮次了。激烈的几小时让Loki一滩水般躺在床上，腿间沾满了两人的精液与体液，还有Thor拔出来时从Loki穴口滑出来的跳蛋。“……你赢了，”Loki的声音很轻，“我现在连起身都做不到。”  
Thor躺在Loki身侧，垫着头眨巴着眼睛，“Loki，你总是想太多了……”

Loki从睡梦中惊醒时是早晨六点，Thor的手臂环住他的身体让他感到一阵窒息，他轻轻推开了Thor的胳膊，到浴室去里里外外清洗自己。冰水滑过皮肤让Loki的身体和心智都清醒不少。昨晚的疲倦让他连Thor说了什么都没听全，Loki开始烦躁起来，出浴室捡起散落在地上的衣服，重新穿戴整齐，走到阳台看着日出点了一根烟送到嘴边，长出一口气。

日出了，黑夜里的激情都会散去，只留下Loki逃离时附身的恐惧。Thor的家庭在见到他的第一天起就表示了对他强烈的喜欢，Thor的父亲odin甚至同意让他进入自己公司的管理层工作，地位比Thor还要高出一些。Thor也并没有对自己的新合伙人表现出多余的兴趣，一切看起来都是那么顺利完美。

但Loki的焦虑从来没有离开过。他被自己的嫉妒带来的不安折磨许久，日日夜夜沉浸在患得患失的痛苦中，这次的离开只是Loki崩溃边缘的条件反射。Thor无条件的服从让他由上瘾到着魔，到承受不了后的逃离，这些像一团乱麻，无时无刻不扰乱Loki的心神。

手中的香烟很快燃尽了，Loki掏了新的一根衔在唇边。不等点火，身边便多了一个拿着打火机的手。“你醒了？”Loki快速把烟收回了盒子里，准备转身离开阳台，却被Thor拽了回来。“Loki，我希望我们能谈谈。”Thor的胳膊撑在栏杆上，看着冉冉上升的太阳。  
“我想我已经说清楚了，我没有打算回去为你继续效力。”Loki的手紧紧攥着栏杆，目光却停在自己眼前的地上。  
Thor转到了Loki的方向，“我没有想强迫你回来，”Thor用眼睛打量着Loki低垂的头，“我想……你选择了离开，也许说明我们之间确实存在一些不可调和的问题……”  
Loki发直的眼神有了丝怒意，眉头紧蹙，转头瞪着Thor，“你是建议我留在这里？”  
Thor背过头没有接受Loki的目光，“……如果这样对你更好。”  
这样的回答出乎Loki的意料。短暂的沉默中Loki的怒气不断累计，在五秒后达到顶峰，“我从未想过，”Loki的语气比平常还平静，“我们是这样结束的。”  
“嗯……没有人会想到。“Thor的脸在晨曦中显得异常低落。

两人之间的沉默和清晨的空气一样冷冽。Loki胸腔里正在累计剧烈的怒火，突然Thor倾身靠向他抓着栏杆的手，“你知道还有什么让人出乎意料吗？你昨晚居然说了你爱我。”  
“我从没说过这种话。“Loki咬牙回应道。  
“你很快就睡着了，不记得很正常——四个小时毕竟非常漫长——”  
“你做了四个小时第二天还敢这样对我说让我呆在这里？”Loki终于爆发了，“蠢货，你跑到这儿就是为了泄欲吗？”  
“well……”Thor饶有兴味地拿胳膊撑着脑袋，“我来这里只是为了接你回去，”Thor说着牵起Loki的右手放在自己唇边亲了一下，“和我回去吧，Loki。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Loki坐在车里，感到自己被摆了一道，“drive，dumbass，”  
Thor打了火挂了档，对自己新的一天可以把Loki载回家相当满意，“这里的阳光真灿烂，我开始爱上这片地区了。”  
“闭嘴，开车。”Loki拿过Thor手里的口香糖放进嘴里。

fin

 

 


End file.
